Different Lives Same Feelings
by AquaAngelx
Summary: After Pitch's defeat, everything is back to normal, or is it? Jack Frost comes across Sarah, a possible teenage believer, while at first Jack is ecstatic but his feelings begin to change and doesn't know why. However, someone from the shadows threatens Jack's happiness and the safety of the With so much to protect, can Jack handle it? (first fanfic) JackxO.C
1. Prologue: The Not-So Believer

**First fanfiction! Sorry it's short but it's just a prologue! Enjoy!**

* * *

On a crispy morning at the end of November, A certain Guardian flew over a giant Ferris wheel and landed on a rather large clock tower. The lights of the city were slowly dying out as the sun began to rise.

"Man, I love England! The accents, the countryside and that I get to mess with weather as much as I like here!"

He stepped on the ledge, freezing it, and gazed at the city below with his icy eyes. He smiled. He looked behind him and stared at the clock, known as Big Ben, and he smile grew.

"Better get to work." With that he flew up and made his way into the distance.

The Guardian flew as snowflakes fell. He lowered himself through the many cities. He dragged his staff to the ground creating icy, slippery streets. He was having a blast! A few people tripped here and there which made his job all the better. He touched windows creating patterns of frost. He soared into the countryside and he generated a cover of mist that shrouded the fields while he flicked through the grass as frost coated the edges.

While observing his work he nodded in smugness and sailed across the brightening skies. As he wondered, he saw a small town that was untouched by his mischievous doings. He descended before planning on how turn this tiny town into his playground.

Somewhere in said town, a petite girl exited her house and breathed in the chilly air. She smiled and made her way down the footpath. She slipped occasionally but regained her composure afterwards. She was wearing a thick red coat, jeans and black fuzzy boots. Realising her fingers were growing numb, she fished through her pockets and pulled out a pair of soft purple gloves and put them on.

She arrived at the park which was covered in frost or ice. She saw an empty bench and brushed the frost out of the way. She sat down, looking at the wintry scenery that was made only a few hours before. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Little did she know, the one who made the scenery was close by.

"Hey Sarah!" A voice called out.

The petite girl jolted her head up and saw a taller, developed blonde haired girl running towards her. The petite girl, known as Sarah, waved and smiled until she saw her friend slip and winced as she heard a thud.

"Hey Jess." Sarah giggled.

Jess pushed herself off the floor and dusted the dirt off. She limped to Sarah and hugged her. They both sat down on the bench as Jess checked her body for bruises.

"Is Ryan coming?" Sarah asked.

"He should be. I asked him this morning."

"You called?" Another voice was heard.

This time, a boy was walking towards the bench. He had long black hair, he was taller than Sarah but shorter than Jess. As he trekked closer, he smirked. He sat down next to Jess and leaned back. He rested his arms on the top of the bench as he looked up into the clouded sky.

"Looks like Jack Frost has come early this year." He assumed. However, the white haired guardian was startled at hearing his name and descended to a tree next to the group of teenagers.

"Wait, Ryan you believe in Jack Frost too?" Sarah asked enthusiastically. The Guardian, or Jack Frost, turned his head at the petite girl. She had brown hair and freshly cut bangs that occasionally obstructed her vision. She appeared to be about fifteen to eighteen years of age. She wasn't exactly beautiful but to Jack she seemed average. When the girl swept he bangs away, he saw that she had sapphire coloured eyes. Jack smiled because he may have unknowingly have found a couple of teenagers as believer.

"Of course not, Sarah! It's only an expression. That's all kids' stuff. There's no such thing as a guy who could bring winter, just like how there's no Santa, Tooth Fairy or even the Easter Bunny!" Ryan argued. Jack grew angry but softened his expression as he saw the disappointment on Sarah's face.

"I have to believe Ryan here. I mean come on Sarah you're seventeen, we knew you were childish but you need to let that stuff go."

"Well how else would you explain winter? With science? Sure science can find explanations but scientists can't recreate it." Sarah reasoned.

"You tell them!" Jack cheered as he flew down next to Sarah.

"Whatever." Ryan shrugged it off. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

Both Jess and Ryan stood up and began walking off into the deeper parts of the park. Sarah stood up and lowered her eyes to the floor. She crossed her arms and began to rub her arms up and down, attempting to stop the chill from creeping up on her. Jack turned towards her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Who needs them! At least you believe in me right?"

No response.

"Hello? Sarah, right? You there?"

No response.

"Come on, you can see me? Please, you said you believed. Don't tell me you're lying?"

Still no response.

"Great, I knew it was too good to be true." Jack muttered as he flew into the sky.

Sarah snapped out of it as she realised the sudden chill disappeared. She rushed after her too friends to join them on their day of fun. Jack continued to watch Sarah. _'How could she, no, anyone lie about that?'_ He thought. He saw the group laughing which made Jack even angrier. He stormed off into the sky in desire to get answers.


	2. Help from Friends

**Hey guys! just to let you know Chichester is a real town, I've never been there but i thought it sounded more English to you guys then the other towns I could think of. **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians only just Sarah and Marie. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack arrived at North's workshop. As he entered the building, it was busier than usual. He couldn't blame North for the chaos since Christmas is in less than a month. Jack remembered the last time he was here. It was when Pitch threatened the world and he was kidnapped to help the Guardians. That was only a few months ago but it still changed him. Children believed in him for the first time and his first believer was Jamie.

Jack continued to wander around until he saw an old, broad man who seemed to be yelling at a couple of elves. It was North.

"No! No more fruitcake! Get me some cookies!"

"Hey North!"

"Ah Jack! Still causing mayhem?"

"Of course but I-"

"Good. Good! That's what you do best! But you're still on Naughty List." He interrupted as he was checking on some toys.

"I know but I need your help."

North stopped and turned around to see the Guardian of Fun. He saw Jack's expression and realised that something was indeed troubling him. North hadn't seen Jack this sad since the time of Easter in trouble.

"All right Jack, what is it?"

Jack sighed. "Well…"

* * *

In Chichester, Sarah was walking home from her day of "fun". She closed the door, took off her gloves and coat and ran upstairs. Although she did generally have fun, Ryan's and Jess' words still depressed her slightly. She carried on through the corridor until she stopped at the end, in front of a door. However, she caught a light in the corner of her right eye. She turned her head to where the light was coming from. She slowly pushed the door and peered her head through. She scanned across the room until she saw a young girl lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Marie?" Sarah asked.

"Yes?" The young girl responded as she put her book on her stomach. You could say that Marie was a younger version of Sarah but instead of blue eyes, Marie's were chocolaty brown.

"Can I hang out with you for a bit?"

"Sure." Marie smiled.

* * *

"Jack, why worry about one teen-aged girl? Teenagers are loud, disrespectful and have bad sense of style and music!" North explained.

"But she's not like that, from what I've seen anyway. She seems shy but she said she believed in me. I just don't understand why she can't see me, I mean Jamie and his friends can!"

"Jack, follow me." North guided Jack to the giant globe with the many twinkling lights.

"Look at all these lights. These children are under our protection. So you shouldn't worry about one … teen-aged…" North trailed off as he saw a blinking light in the UK.

"What is this? We haven't done anything different. How could one child doubt us?" North questioned.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the light in question. He flew up in front of the sphere to where the light is. His eyes widened but yet he smiled from ear to ear.

"That's her! That's Sarah!"

"You may be right Jack but we have a duty to the children." North reminded.

Jack laid back in mid-air in a gleefully manner. In a way, Sarah did believe in him. Unfortunately, his smile turned into a frown. _'If she believes in me, then why can't she see me?'_ he thought. Jack looked at North who was still rambling about the duty of being a Guardian. Jack scanned across the room until he saw a shelf full of snow globes. He flew over, took one, chucked it and entered the portal.

"So you see Jack, you shouldn't worry about this Sarah…" North trailed his sentence as he realised Jack disappeared.

* * *

In Chichester, a mother heard giggling coming from upstairs. Her curiosity took over as she headed up the stairs. She opened the door and saw her two daughters playing with each other's hair. She smiled.

"Hey Mum!" Marie giggled.

"Hey girls. Sarah, would you mind helping me with dinner?" Her mother asked.

"Of course not! Let's go" Sarah replied.

* * *

Jack was on his way over to see Tooth. He still needed answers. He couldn't see Bunnymund since he will just laugh and Jack still couldn't understand Sandy's way of communicating. He saw the feathered Guardian rushing around with a smaller version of her, known as Baby Tooth, putting many teeth in the correct compartments.

"Hey Tooth." He greeted.

"Hey Jack! Haven't seen you in a while, is there something that I can help you with?"

"Uh… Yeah actually. I need advice."

After explaining the situation to Tooth, he paused; allowing Tooth to respond. He explained to her what Sarah had said and that she couldn't see him and he also said about Sarah's light on North's globe.

"That is a strange case but Jack as long as you keep your duty as a Guardian, then there's no harm in trying to make her see you" Tooth reassured.

"But _why_ doesn't she see me?"

"I can't answer that Jack, it is strange though."

"Can we look through her memories? Maybe that will help." Jack suggested.

"I'm sorry Jack but I only use memories to remind the children that they forgot something important."

Jack nodded in understanding. He thanked Tooth before she saw him fly into the distance. _'Maybe I need to ask someone who struggled to believe in us in the past.' _He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah's family had finished their dinner and the washing up. She walked into her bedroom, grabbed some books from a shelf and made her way to the computer.

* * *

Jack arrived in his hometown, Burgress. It was still early in the afternoon which Jack was relieved as the child he wanted to see was still up. He flew around to see if any of his believers were playing outside. He then travelled to the suburban area. He stopped when he came across a certain house. He hovered to a window and saw two children. One was a little blond girl who seemed to be about two years old. The other, was a young boy who had brown eyes and hair. The two children were playing together until the boy, who appeared to be about ten years old, turned to the window which was covered in frost. He smiled.

"Jack!" He shouted as he opened the window.

"Heya, Jamie." Jack smiled as he jumped inside.

"Thanks for the snow! Me and the other guys had a huge snowball fight! You should've been there!"

"Well maybe next time but right now I kinda need your help." Jack admitted.

"Is Pitch back?" Jamie asked.

"No. It's about believing in the Guardians."

"Okay, how can I help?"

"Well, there's a girl, she's a teenager, she says she believes in me but she can't see me." Jack explained.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Jamie chuckled.

"No, it's not like that!" Jack waved his hands defensively.

"Jack, I'm kidding. Maybe this girl has doubts but that doesn't mean you should give up."

"But it's hard to get a teenager to believe." Jack frowned.

"Jack, do you remember when I started to doubt the Guardians? I didn't even believe in you but you changed that; you made me see that you guys are real, you didn't give up. So how is this any different?"

"Yeah, you're right." Jack smiled as he walked towards the window.

"You better come back soon! I want another snowball fight!"

"Will do." Jack chuckled as he jumped out of the window.

* * *

Jack flew back to Chichester and caught sight of Tooth about to enter the window.

"Back on the field?" He whispered as he followed the Guardian of Memories.

"Yeah it's so much fun!" She turned towards the girl sleeping in her bed. "Her name is Marie, apparently she tripped and got caught by her chest of drawers while playing with her sister, Sarah. Is she the same the girl you mentioned before, Jack?"

"I'll go check." He flew out of the window and looked into another.

He saw a petite girl in pink pajamas. The girl turned to the window and opened it slightly. He saw her sapphire eyes and her brown hair but, on closer inspection, it was more of a caramel colour.

"Yep, that's her all right." He concluded.

Sarah exited the room to brush her teeth, Jack entered through the window and looked around the room. He came across a computer that filled the room with light. He came closer and noticed his name on the screen.

"You really are trying to believe." He muttered as he started reading.

_'Jack Frost is the personification of frost and cold weather, a variant of Old Man Winter held responsible for frosty weather, for nipping the nose and toes in such weather, coloring the foliage in autumn, and leaving fernlike patterns on cold windows in winter._'

"I am not an old man!" He pouted.

He heard a faint light switch being turned off. He acted quickly as he picked up a pen and a sticky note from the desk and started to scribble on the note. He put the pen down and stuck the note on the screen. He left the room but still watched through the window.

Sarah walked into the room again giving a tired yawn. She scratched her head and messed her hair up in the process. Jack chuckled at how typical a tired teen would act. She walked to the computer and saw something stuck to the monitor. Curious, she picked up the note.

_'You better get to bed Sarah_

_Sandman is coming_

_-Jack Frost'_

"Jack Frost? Marie must be messing with me." She assumed.

Jack was hurt by Sarah's comment. Sarah turned the machine off and tucked herself into bed. Jack knew this was going to be tricky but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He saw glowing sand reflecting on the window, he turned back to the sleeping teen and smiled._' Even teenagers looked innocent when they're sleeping'_ He smiled.

"Challenge accepted." Jack said before he took off.


	3. Enduring Invisibility

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I had to sort stuff out for college but here it is!**

**I own nothing except Sarah,Marie,Ryan and Jess and a bunch of other minor OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Sarah woke up and stared out of the window. She noticed the snow had melted into slush. Now if she knew her school, she would have to go in because they wouldn't call it a 'snow day'. She looked at her clock and then dashed into the bathroom. She had a shower and changed into her school uniform. She stepped out of the room in a black blazer, black trousers, navy tie and white cotton socks.

"Come on Sarah, hurry up!" Marie shouted.

"Coming!"

Sarah ran to her room, grabbed some books and sprinted downstairs. She met her sister in the kitchen, had breakfast, put her shoes on and headed out the door. As soon as the sisters stepped onto the footpath, they were greeted by Sarah's best friends. However, unknown to the group, a certain Guardian was hovering over them.

"And this is why I hate snow!" Jess moaned as she pointed to the slush.

"Yeah, this is just messy!" Ryan agreed.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. However, his gaze turned to Sarah who was apparently happy for some reason.

"Sarah, why are you so happy? The slush is messy." Marie asked.

"I like the squishy sound when I step in it." She chuckled.

"You're such a kid!" Jess scolded but Sarah only just shrugged.

"Why do you like winter so much?" Marie asked.

Jack never turned his gaze away from Sarah. What made him curious was that although Sarah was seemingly childish, she was still friends with Ryan and Jess who were much more mature than her. And also, Sarah was interesting to the winter spirit. How could someone believe but yet not see the Guardians?

"Well, there are many reasons! I like the cold as you can snuggle up and I also like the snow mainly because when it falls and no one has stepped in it since it makes a pretty scenery especially when it glistens! And who can forget, Christmas is in winter! You get to give a present to all the people you care about." Sarah explained.

Jack smiled. Someone truly liked his work. Most teenagers and adults would complain about the cold, slush and ice but Sarah didn't, in fact she liked it! _'She really is different' _Jack thought. Although she did appear childish, she does have a pure heart.

The group arrived at the school. Jack was impressed. The building looked old but well kept. It did give an impression that it was posh and strict but he noticed how all the students were being so casual; the younger students would still try and make snowballs from the leftover slush while the older students were waiting around and laughing.

Jack continued to follow Sarah until she had to attend to her class in which Jack would be bored and so then he disappeared to cause mayhem around the town.

When Jack flew back to the school, looking into the many windows, he guessed it was lunch time. He flew in and around the building until he saw the petite girl in a big room filled with bookshelves which Jack concluded was the library. He found Sarah drawing with a look of concentration on her face, which Jack found amusing. She furrowed her brows and had tightened her lips shut. Jack chuckled.

"Hey Sarah." Ryan greeted while Sarah replied with a wave.

"Mrs Saya said we could use a music room. Do you want to hang out with me and Jess?"

"Sure, why not?"

Jack followed the two teens into one of the music rooms which had a variety of instruments in. Jess was already on the keyboard while Ryan sat at the drums and Sarah sat at a desk at the back of the room. Jack flew over and sat next to Sarah. They began to play a song as Sarah was tapping her feet and Jack started nodding in beat with the music.

"Not bad." Jack muttered.

Sarah giggled mischievously as an idea popped into her head. Jack tilted his head to the side; wondering what she was planning on doing. Sarah stood up, stepped in front of the musicians and started to move in a ridiculous manner. Jack and the others burst out laughing and couldn't stop. After a while, everyone was calming down as their breaths returned to normal.

"Nice moves Sarah." Jack joked.

"I know what to play!" Ryan shouted.

He then stepped over to Jess and whispered something in her ear. This action made the Guardian and the petite teen curious. Jack then looked over to Sarah and was still processing what she had done only moments ago. _"Well at least she has a sense of humour."_ He thought. After the whispering had finished, Ryan and Jess gave a smirk to Sarah.

"We could do that but we need vocals. Sarah?" Jess implied.

"Okay, okay I get the hint!" Sarah replied as she stepped in front of the microphone.

As the melody started to play, Sarah turned to her friends and smiled as she recognised the song. Sarah started to sing and to Jack's surprise, Sarah could sing pretty well! She was really good compared to her dancing but then again her bad attempt at dancing was probably just an act. Half way through the song, Jack frosted the window and began writing on it. He then continued to watch the show and saw how happy she was.

"You really do know how to have fun." He commented.

The song finished and everyone looked tired. Ryan and Jess complimented on Sarah's voice and Jack couldn't disagree with them. Except, Sarah then denied her talent and compared her singing to another student. As the debate went on, Jess then saw Jack's message on the window.

"See? Someone else agrees with us!" Jess pointed to the window and Sarah's eyes grew wide as she read the message:

'_Awesome'_

_"That was the same handwriting on the note from last night!"_ Sarah thought. She then asked her friends if they saw who wrote it in which they replied that they didn't know. Sarah knew it couldn't have been Marie as she usually spends her time in the dining hall, but she still considered the possibility since the sisters like to wind each other up. Jack was surprised that Sarah was still staring at the window where the message had faded. She had the same concentration look on her face as she did in the library minus the tightening of her lips. _"Maybe she's trying to piece it together?"_ Jack considered.

The bell rang which made Sarah snap out of her thoughts and the teens walked to their classes. A smile crept up upon Jack's face as he was sure that he started to make progress this quickly. With even more confidence, he followed Sarah into her class. The room as filled with paintings and tacky sculptures in which Jack assumed were made by students. He saw Sarah at her desk next to Ryan and flew over to them.

"You know, that was really fun!" Sarah smiled.

"Yeah well, we kinda needed to make it up to you since we were harsh to you about the Jack Frost thing. I'm sorry." Ryan explained.

"Well you should be sorry!" Jack shouted to no avail.

Sarah accepted the apology with a smile. She started on her work with simple drawings and then moved onto painting on an easel. To Jack's assumption, Sarah was creating a painting of a girl looking out of a window. He then flew around the classroom and inspected other student's pieces. He then returned to Sarah.

"Wow Sarah, that's amazing!" Jack complimented.

"It's freezing! I'm going to ask to turn the heating up "Ryan complained as he stood up.

"All you do is complain." Sarah chuckled.

The rest of the day was quiet. Jack didn't give any more signs about his existence. He didn't want to scare her so he would just wait until tomorrow. He followed the group back as they talked about many trivial topics and Marie's lost tooth.

"Jess, are you still struggling with English?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you come round mine on Thursday? We could study together." Sarah invited.

"Okay. But Sarah, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Its fine, it's your opinion just like how It's my opinion that I believe Jack Frost is real."

"Well… you only half believe." Jack commented.

As Jack continued to follow the group back, everyone was laughing and having a good time. That is, except for Sarah who seemed to be in deep thought. Jack saw this and thought that he should cheer up his half believer. He flew over the group and smirked at Jess and Ryan. He flew ahead of the group and dragged his staff along the concrete; creating a sheet of ice. He stepped back and waited.

The group were getting closer to the slippery surface. Ryan and Jess stepped onto the ice and fell; face-planting the floor. Sarah heard the thud and instantly cracked up laughing with Marie, however, when Sarah tried to help Ryan up, she couldn't get any friction beneath her feet and fell over as well! She opened her eyes and realised she was on Ryan! His eyes widened and his cheeks tinted red while Jack stood there, mouth a gaped and staring at the two teens.

Sarah scrambled off of Ryan and felt awkward. Everyone stood up and resumed walking. Jack didn't know what to think. It was clear that Ryan liked Sarah but did she feel the same? Jack didn't know. For the remainder of the walk home, Jack noticed that Ryan took an occasional glance at Sarah who seemed oblivious as she smiled ahead. As Jess and Ryan left the group, Sarah lost the smile and was in deep thought. She was still troubled about the note from last night and the message from lunch time.

"Marie, did you write a sticky note last night and said it was from Jack Frost?"

"No but it does sound like a great idea for a prank!"

Sarah knew Marie wouldn't lie but who could have written it then? It couldn't have been her mother since it was the same handwriting as the message at school. Jack flew back to see what Sarah was doing. He saw her not smiling anymore and appeared to be thinking about something that was really troubling her. Could she still be thinking about the messages? _"Maybe she's starting to fully believe in me!"_ He thought.

When Sarah and Marie entered their home, Jack decided he'll leave them alone. He had a job to do on those snow days he planned. He also needed some time alone to figure out more ways to get Sarah to see him.

The house was quiet that evening; Marie was reading her book, the children's mother was quietly watching the T.V and Sarah was on her computer while copying down some notes in her book. Sometime later, she looked at her clock and say that it was 10:19pm.

"Just ten more minutes then I'll go to bed." She yawned.

Jack was flying back from Sweden. He created enough snow that the children would enjoy the day off tomorrow. He saw the golden sand travelling through the sky over the small English town in which Sarah lives. He arrived at her window where light was illuminating her room. He found the lamp and the computer still on, books everywhere and a sleeping Sarah at her desk. Jack thought for a moment and stepped into the room. He couldn't just leave her there, could he?

"I wish… people would understand…me." She muttered in her sleep.

Jack stood back. Was she upset? Maybe being friends with mature teenagers was more difficult than Jack once thought. He knew she was different but that's what made her special. _"What?!"_ He thought. He didn't mean it like that, did he? _"She's special because she has the mind of a child! That's all!"_ He reassured himself.

"Jack…. I wish… I could see you… I don't… want to be….lonely." Sarah muttered again.

He snapped out of it as he heard his name and stepped closer. He wanted to know more. He knew what it was like to be alone. He was all fun and games while the other Guardians were rules and routines. When he thought about it, Sarah was similar; she liked to have fun and be creative but Ryan and Jess were mature and, to Jack's opinion, boring. Jack stepped closer and just when he was about to pick her up and take her to bed, her mother came in and beat him to it. She tucked Sarah in, turned off the computer and lamp and finally exited the room. Jack decided to do the same, he took one more look at Sarah and left for the night.


	4. What's Going On?

**Hey guys! Yes I'm still alive! I've been busy that's all! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I had a few family problems and I've been working during the summer. I'll try and update as soon as I get the chance but hey, over 120 views? That is GREAT! I honestly didn't think you liked it so far. Well enough talk, enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians or any characters associated with them. They belong to Dreamworks and specifically William Joyce. However, I DO own Sarah,Marie, Ryan and Jess!**

* * *

Sarah groaned as the irritating alarm clock woke her up. It's Tuesday and that means she has to deal with her enemy. Math. She turned over as the alarm was blasting away. She sat up, glared at the clock and shut it off. She looked at the time and realised she had plenty to spare compared to yesterday as she didn't need a shower.

She climbed out of bed, got dressed, brushed her caramel hair, grabbed some textbooks and walked downstairs. She shoved her books in her bag and met her mum and sister in the kitchen. They all ate their breakfast and as Sarah put her bowl in the sink, the family heard a knock on the front door. Marie stood up, skipped across the living room and opened it and saw two happy teenagers smiling at her. Marie called to her sister and told her to hurry up.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Sarah shouted.

The two girls finished getting ready and headed out. This time they were not joined by the spirit of fun. Sarah scowled as she hated what her timetable had in store for her today. Every time the other teens noticed her facial expression, they snickered.

But then her scowl turned into a frown as she spotted that most of the snow, or what was left of it, disappeared. Today had just got worse. _"Maybe Jack Frost left already?"_ She thought. She sighed but it didn't go unnoticed. Ryan knew that she wasn't only upset because of her lessons, there was something else.

"Sarah…"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"A-re you o-okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He knew she was lying. Whenever she was upset, she would never ask for help. She was independent but it made Ryan feel useless. He wanted to help but said nothing. He wanted to tell her that she could tell him anything. But she would turn around and say it's not worth mentioning and if he keeps persisting, she would snap at him. He just needed her open up to him.

At school everything was normal. All the students were having fun, including Sarah and her friends and yet there was still no sign of the Guardian. The bell rang and Sarah sighed irritably. Her first lesson, Math. Oh how she hated Tuesdays.

Sarah sat down next to Jess in the classroom. She rested her head on her arms on the table. She sighed again which made Jess chuckle. Jess then smiled and patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"It will be over before you know it." Jess reassured her.

"It should be illegal to have Math this early!" Sarah complained.

"You sound like Ryan." Jess joked.

The teacher walked in and greeted everyone. As the lesson dragged, Sarah was getting more and more frustrated with the questions. She could never remember when to use the right formula. Even Jess had trouble to explain the formula to her since Sarah can't even understand them. _"Maybe Ryan could help."_ Jess thought.

Speaking of Ryan, Jess knew something was up. He was acting differently; especially to Sarah ever since when they fell. He would always look at her and fall behind the group to just talk to her. Jess knew Sarah was still acting the same as usual except when the topic of Jack Frost comes up, so Sarah is fine. Just then, it hit Jess! Ryan likes Sarah! When Jess thought about it, it was cute but she can tell Sarah didn't feel the same.

"This is stupid!" Sarah shouted.

"What is?"

"Formulas and equations!"

"Some say _formulae_." Jess chuckled.

Math had ended but before everyone left the room, the teacher had warned them about an upcoming test. Sarah panicked! Looks like she's going to study at lunch. _"And here I thought I could relax."_ She thought. The rest of the lessons that morning didn't help Sarah's mood either. She had Science and then French.

Lunch arrived and so did the Spirit of Winter. He searched for Sarah and found her in the library again but this time he found her on a computer, brushing her hand through her hair. She shut down the machine and as she climbed a couple steps, she tripped, landing in someone's arms.

"Take it easy." The voice said.

"S-sorry!" She blushed. She looked up and it was Ryan!

"Jess told me you have a test in Math and you need help. Do you want me to help you?"

She nodded. She grabbed the textbooks from her bag and a couple from the bookshelf and sat at a table. Jack walked over to them and leaned over to get a view of the numbers and strange letters. This was like a different language to him! After a while, Sarah still didn't understand.

"This is impossible!" She shouted.

Sarah stood up. She leaned over and rested her hand on the table but retracted it as she felt something cold. Jack's cheeks grew red. She felt a presence under her hand when she touched the table. _"She touched my hand!"_ Jack thought. He looked at her puzzled face and tilted his head to the side.

"Can you see me?" He asked.

No response.

The rest of the day was uneventful according to Jack and Sarah. But to Ryan, something happened. They were heading home but Ryan was worried for Sarah as she still had the same puzzled look since lunch. Sarah had felt something on the table. Something solid and cold. She didn't feel the wooden surface but what she felt was almost like skin. Ryan looked at her again, he has had enough of secrets!

"What's up with you lately?" He shouted as he grabbed her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jack shouted.

Jack created a strong gust of wind against Ryan who tried to hold his ground. Jack turned to Sarah and noticed she was looking down. Jack eased up the wind and Ryan relaxed a little. She looked up and feigned a smile. Jack was taken back at this action.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't really know what's happening and I didn't mean to worry you." She explained.

Jack was shocked but then felt guilty. This was _his_ fault. He saw the teens hugging and felt worse. He always wanted a friend like Sarah. Someone who make him feel better when he felt down. That could be why he wanted her to see him. He then looked around and realised that Jess and Marie weren't with them.

"So, where's Marie?" Ryan asked.

"She's round a friend's. Is Jess at tennis practice?"

Ryan nodded and the two went their separate ways. Ryan looked back one more time and felt bad for her. Jack followed her home. She was confused about his signs and perhaps even frightened. After seeing her like that, _he_ even wanted to hug her and apologise.

Sarah and her mother had their dinner and did their chores. Her mother left the house to pick up Marie which left Sarah alone. Or so she thought. Jack was outside Sarah's window, waiting for her to open it since he realised she does that out of habit. Sarah didn't study that night she needed to clear her head instead. She opened the window and felt a cold breeze enter her room. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze soothe her. She opened her eyes and looked at the moon.

"Could _you_ tell me what's going on?" She asked.

Jack turned around and faced her. He was surprised that she turned to the Man in the Moon for help. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't get her hopes up but with the current situation, he thought he shouldn't give any more signs.

"Of course. It was obvious that I wasn't going to get a response out of _you_ either." She said.

"I know how you feel." He commented.

"Huh?" She was curious as she heard something.

"D-did you just hear me?" Jack asked.

"I swear… I just heard something." She commented.

Jack blinked. Did she just hear him? Maybe, even if it was for a brief moment. First she touched him hand and now she heard him! Although she was having trouble figuring it out now, she will see him soon and everything will be okay.

After a peaceful night's sleep, Sarah woke up feeling refreshed. She didn't forget what had happened yesterday but she started to get the feeling that a presence of someone or _something_ would occasionally be near her. Could it be a ghost? Maybe. Maybe it was Jack Frost? After that message on the sticky note and then the message on the window, she did consider it as a possibility but only a little.

She did her usual routine in the morning but this time, Jack was already waiting for her outside her house. The two girls left the house and were joined by the Guardian as well as Ryan and Jess. Ryan avoided eye-contact with Sarah throughout the walk to school. Jack glared at Ryan. _"It should have been __you__ that should have apologised!"_ Jack thought.

During the morning, Jack was hesitant about showing his signs of his existence. He really didn't want a repeat of yesterday. But then, he noticed Sarah was still her cheery self. It was like yesterday never even happened.

Lunch time was here. Yet again, Jack had found Sarah in the library. This time she wasn't drawing, doing homework or even studying. Now she was standing in front of a different bookshelf, one far away from the one with the textbooks. She had one hand on her hip and a finger on her chin.

"What is she up to now?" He asked himself.

On the other hand, Sarah knew exactly what she was doing. She was doing research; _personal_ research. When she thought the last couple of days, she was even more convinced Jack Frost had something to do with it. Even if it was him, she thought that he was probably just messing with her and didn't want to be seen but she had to be sure. Even though this was her theory, it was wrong, _completely _wrong.

She then found the book she was looking for. On the spine of the book, it was titled 'Children's Myths and Legends'. But to her demise, it was on the top shelf! She reached up on her tiptoes. Grabbed the book. She carefully slid it out but she lost her balance! On instinct, Jack flew over and caught her in his arms as he lowered her. Sarah felt her back was cold and she blinked. Was she falling slowly? Jack looked at the book she picked out. He smiled, it was only a matter of time 'til she could see him.

Jack jumped back to see her expression. She turned around and saw a younger student looking at her with mouth opened and wide-eyed. It appeared that the student was in as much shock as Sarah was! Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"D-did I just fall in slow motion like in the movies?" Sarah asked her.

She nodded.

"It was like someone caught you." The student commented.

"_Okay, now I __know__ someone is around me."_ Sarah thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry if Sarah is turning out to be a Mary-Sue but there is more to her back story so stick with me! Well see you in the next chapter! x**


	5. The Result

**Hey guys! Sorry for yet another long wait I was working and I just started College, so coursework keeps coming and piling up. Then I've had my birthday and I've been ill but I'm back! **

**So here to make up for it, I made this chapter slightly longer. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything except my characters (I think you know this already) **

* * *

After Sarah had checked the book out, she decided to sit on a bench outside. Jess had badminton practice while Ryan was having his drum lesson so that left Sarah to occupy herself for most of the lunch time.

Not that this was a bad thing, she needed the time away from people. After Ryan's comment yesterday, she really needed to figure out what's been happening with these experiences and who or _what_ was behind them. She knows there's someone that has been around her; the messages, the feeling of a cold presence and being caught when she fell. In a way, it was like they were watching over her.

She felt safe.

"Are you a guardian angel, a ghost or is it really you Jack Frost?"

Jack, who followed her outside, had just realised what he had done. After hearing Sarah asking if he was a guardian angel, he thought about all the ways he had attempted to make Sarah see him. He didn't mean to but he unintentionally watched over her, caught her when she fell, was there when she was upset or confused and tried to protect her from Ryan's somewhat aggressiveness. He didn't mean to, he just couldn't bear to see anyone walk all over her and also he felt bad since she doubted herself but she's a bright girl and needed someone to understand her.

"Miss Palmer, I thought you would be in art club, why aren't you there?" A teacher asked.

"Sir, I don't see the point since I'm sure I won't be picked for the Exhibition." Sarah replied.

The Exhibition. An event held every year to allow the school to show their most talented students, whether in art or music, to show potential future students as well as parents and donators to the school. Something Sarah dreamed to be a part of since she first heard of the event. People had told her she had _some _talent which gave her some hope of participating. However, year after year, she didn't get picked and began to doubt herself.

"I've seen your work. You never know, you may be surprised." The teacher said as he walked away.

"Yeah, you're pretty good." Jack complimented.

"Am I _that_ good?" She asked.

Jack was shocked. Did she hear him again? When he looked at her, he was disappointed. Figures, she thought the teacher had complimented her instead of him since she stared at the direction where the teacher headed. Jack needed to up his game. The sooner, the better.

Soon after, Ryan appeared. When he first saw Sarah, he stopped. He sighed and started to walk up to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to him.

"Hey…" Was all he said.

"Ryan, I understand why you were shouting yesterday. You were worried about me. It's okay."

"You sure?"

She nodded. Jack smiled. Sure Ryan was still out of line on how he treated Sarah but everything was good again. Jack still didn't like Ryan, friends are supposed to support each other through troubling times, not yell at each other. Sarah and Ryan seemed to be laughing at a possible joke he had made but then he notices Sarah's bag was open. He mentally sighed thinking how typical this was of her.

"Sarah, your bag's open. Let me zip it up for you."

"Okay."

"What's this?" Ryan asked.

Going through Sarah's bag, Ryan had found the ridiculous book for children. His eyes widened and snatched the book out of her bag.

"Sarah, why do you have this? You're obsessed with these childish things!"

Sarah looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. It was Jack's turn to have his eyes widened and then glared at him. He wanted to do something, _anything_ instead of just standing there and witnessing this!

"Shut up." She said.

Sarah had clenched her fist and, without realising, she shook them out of anger. Both Jack and Ryan had never seen Sarah so angry. It made them slightly scared. In fact, Ryan knew it wasn't like her to get angry at all, she is known to smile and be kind and not even let things get to her. When Ryan wanted to say something he was stopped.

"I said: _Shut. Up_! Why can't you understand that I _want_ to believe in these things! If you can't accept me for who I am then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" She shouted.

Sarah then grabbed the book and ran while Jack followed. Sarah rushed into the girl's toilets while the Guardian waited outside, feeling worried for the poor girl. Sarah put the book back in her bag and closed it up.

Tears stained her eyes, her heart beating fast and heavily while breathing rapidly. She washed her face and left with a smile. That's all she ever did. When Jack saw her, he was still worried. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

For the rest of the day, Sarah didn't speak to Ryan or Jess. She had kept to herself in classes. Jack observed her change in behaviour feeling guilty once again and helpless. After school, Sarah dragged Marie home early, much to Marie's annoyance but Sarah texted Jess saying she's not mad at her.

The next day Sarah got ready early and yet again dragged Marie out the door. Jack wasn't there this time. No, he had decided he should leave the teen alone for a while since he believes that the more he would spend time with her, the more upset she gets.

He felt it again. That pang of guilt taking over him. So, to distract himself, he opted to cause blizzards over the eastern side of Europe. By the time he was finished, it was night time so Jack flew back to Chichester and make sure Sarah was all right.

When Jack flew into Sarah's room, he was surprised. Sarah and Jess were jumping up and down to some up-beat music! Sarah's mood had completely changed! Then his mind was distracted by the tune. He couldn't help but join in and move against the beat of the tune. That is, until he tapped his staff; creating frost on the carpet.

This caught Sarah's attention. She looked at the patch of frost then looked up. She gasped. For a brief moment, she swore she saw two shocked eyes. They were bright blue that was for sure. However, Sarah's mother had called the teens down for dinner, in which Jess bolted out the door, but Sarah remained, almost entranced by the scene that happened seconds ago. She reached her hand out to where the image was. Closer and closer until an inch away from Jack's face. His cheeks flushed. Was this it? Should he let her touch him? Maybe he should-

"Sarah, come on!" Jess called.

Sarah stopped. She retracted her hand and casually walked out. Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he realised: She had seen him! He was so close! Tomorrow will be the day she will fully believe in him, he guaranteed it!

Sarah had woken up ready for the new day but something was off. The alarm wasn't blasting away. She looked at the clock. 9:15 am. '_Crap!' _ Sarah jumped out of bed and ran into Marie's room.

"Marie! Hurry, get ready! We're late!"

Sarah saw Marie in her bed steadily getting up. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and stared at Sarah. The next thing Sarah knew was that she was attacked by a pillow and fell to the floor.

"Look outside you idiot." Marie groaned.

Sarah stood up and looked out Marie's window. Her face instantly lit up. The last thing Marie saw was the dust from where her sister had sped out of the room. Marie sighed. She fell on her bed and allowed sleep to take over.

Sarah had finished getting changed and left the house. She was going to her favourite spot: the park. She was in a pretty good mood. Ryan had apologised and the snow had returned. She had made her way to her bench, brushed the snow off and sat down. She began to think; Jack Frost had come back.

"I know you're out there. Just give me a sign. That's all I ask."

She then looked down and saw a message. She gasped.

' _I'm here for you Sarah_

_-Jack'_

To the side of the message, she saw pale toes, further up she saw the figure had dark, tattered and frayed cropped trousers that were bound from the knew down. Her eyes drifted up and saw this figure had a blue hoodie with a frost pattern decorating it. And lastly she saw his face. He had abnormally white hair, pale skin and those eyes. His eyes were either electric or icy blue either way, they were captivating.

Sarah screamed and fell over behind the bench. She peered over the bench and stared at the strange boy.

"Don't scare me like that!" She panicked.

"Ssh! It's me, Jack Frost!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. Was someone pranking her? She stood up and walked around the bench and stopped in front of the boy.

"Prove it." She said.

Jack smirked. This was it. He snapped his fingers and snow began to fall. Sarah's eyes widened and raised her hands to catch the snowflakes. Jack chuckled as he leaned on his staff. Sarah's smile grew bigger as she looked at the Guardian.

"It's you! It's really you!"

"Finally, you believe in me!"

She ran to him and hugged him. He returned it. This was the happiest day of Sarah's life and for Jack; he finally made her see him. He realised how short she was to him and mentally laughed. She came up to his chin. After realising they were embracing each other a tad too long, they separated and grew slightly embarrassed. Jack cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you, Sarah are a liar." He smirked.

"What?"

"You said you believed in me but couldn't see me."

"B-but I-I -"She stuttered.

"It's okay, come on."

'_This is awesome!'_ Sarah thought.

Jack motioned her to follow him. She obliged until she followed him to the pond. Sarah raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. Jack flew to the middle of the pond. He tapped his staff twice, creating a couple more layers of ice and gave his new believer a thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." He smirked.

Jack flew back and behind Sarah. He picked her up by her arms and gently landed her on the ice. She could barely find a grip to the slippery surface. Still holding on to Sarah, he gently pushed her forward. She began to feel unsure and started to yell.

She then started to wave her arms in random directions while people began to stare. What caught Jack's attention was that a child had said his name. As Jack looked at the child, Sarah saw a pile of snow on the edge of the pond getting rather close…

_**Thud!**_

Jack winced at the sudden sound. He muttered an 'ouch' and a 'sorry'. Sarah shook the snow off and jokingly glared at him. As he was continuing to voice his repetitive apologies, Sarah subtly grabbed a clump of snow and threw it at Jack's face; interrupting his speech. He then returned the same glare she had given him.

"You do realise I am the King of snowball fights." He warned.

Moments later a war of snowballs commenced. More children had gotten themselves involved (with the help of Jack) and all targeted Sarah. After a short while, a bunch of parents had left with the children, probably because they didn't want their children spending their time with a teenager.

"Hey, why don't I get my friends to join us?" Sarah suggested.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Do you know how long it took you to see me, a half believer? A week. So it will take a lot longer for a non-believer like a teenager." Jack explained.

"What about my sister?"

"How old is she?"

"Twelve."

_A couple years older than Jamie._ "Sure." He replied.

They made their way back to Sarah's house. They had talked about the ways Jack tried to make her see him which surprised her. When they got to the door, Sarah told Jack to wait while she'll get her sister.

"Marie, can you come out here for a sec?"

"Why?" Marie asked.

"I want to spend time with my sister, that's why."

Marie came down stairs ready to have fun in the snow. The girls left the house; one with an annoyed look on her face the while the other looked smug.

"So, what do you want to do?" The younger sibling asked.

"Now."

"'Now' what?"

Suddenly a snowball had been thrown at Marie. She glared at her chuckling sister and then Sarah nodded to someone or something beside her. How strange!

"It wasn't me, it was Jack Frost!" Sarah explained.

"Yeah right." Suddenly another snowball hit her.

"See? If it wasn't me and no one else is around, then who could it be?"

Marie was hit again by yet another snowball. When she removed the snow from her body, she looked up. She gasped. There was a strange looking boy laughing next to her sister.

"Jack…. Frost?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You were right." Marie said to her sister.

Sarah smiled and initiated a new snowball fight until her mother called them to dinner. She invited Jack and she served him the leftover pizza while her mother had to leave for work. Marie then retreated to her room to read her book, leaving the Guardian and teen alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the North Pole, North was still rushing around preparing for Christmas. An elf popped into his office and tugged on his boots gaining his attention. The elf pointed to the huge globe in the heart of the workshop. North saw the rotating globe and smiled.

"He did it." North smiled. The blinking light at the small town had turned into two twinkling ones.

* * *

"So why did you want me to see you so badly?" Sarah asked.

"Well you said you believed in me and I wanted to hang around with someone close to my age."

"How old are you?"

"Three hundred and seventeen." She chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the Guardians it's just they are all about deadlines and hard work."

"Guardians?"

"Yeah, we protect the children. A few months ago, Pitch, who you know as the Bogeyman, threatened the children but someone still believed; Jamie, he was the first one to see me. He and his friends helped us defeat Pitch."

"Who are the other Guardians?"

"You know them as: Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and the Sandman."

Her eyes widened in joy. Her childhood _wasn't_ a lie! She didn't want to stop believing in them but her friends and family had convinced her otherwise.

After clearing the table and washing the dishes, the two headed into Sarah's room. She showed him the book she checked out at school but Jack had told her he had seen it. It was kind of embarrassing for her since he's been around her without her knowing it.

"I better go, gotta make snow days." Jack said as he made his way to the window.

"Will I see you soon?" She asked.

"Of course! I don't want you to stop believing in me now, do I?" He smirked.

She smiled. He flew out of the window. Today was amazing. She always knew Jack was out there but was surprised on how young he looked. _'My new friend is Jack Frost, not many people can say that.'_ She saw the time and it was getting late. She dressed herself for bed but before she closed her eyes, she saw golden sand glistening in the darkened sky. She didn't want to dwell on the matter so she drifted off to the realm of dreams with a grin on her face.

* * *

**Finally Sarah can see Jack! So what do you think will happen to Sarah and Jack? I would like to see people's theories and who knows? You may even be right x**


End file.
